With such sensor arrangements know from the prior art the sensors are arranged on the safety belt or are attached thereto, in that for example fittings penetrating the safety belt or the like are provided. Common to all known fittings or attachments of the sensors on the safety belt is that on the one hand the mechanical properties of the belt are impaired, whereby furthermore the support properties of the safety belt are changed negatively insofar as the smooth structure of the inner face of the belt facing the occupants of the vehicle is disturbed by elements of the fittings or attachments projecting on the inner face of the safety belt. This smooth structure of the inner face of the belt is however of major significance to ensure the necessary easy-running gliding of the safety belt over the deflection elements of the safety belt arrangements and the body of the vehicle occupants. The result of any impairment to these glide properties of the safety belt can be that the safety belt is no longer tightened optimally on the body of the vehicle occupants by the retractors of the safety belt arrangement following movements of the occupants of the vehicle.
In the event of a possible accident or the like the safety belt would thus deploy its protective function inadequately only, if at all.